


Loving You

by BlackWolfFire



Series: Until Morning Light [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Know The Original Source, Inspired By Tik Tok, It's A Sound That I Changed, M/M, Short One Shot, Winged!AU, Wings, but it's explained in part two of this series, it's not mentioned here, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: "Loving you makes me forget how much I hate myself...I can give you all the love that I'll never give to myself..."





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Part one.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy birthday Mom. Thank you so much for all your support and help as I've gone through some...rougher stages of my life, and always being there for me, both as my mother, and to give me constructive criticism on some of my writing. I owe you so much. 💕💕💕

"Why do you love me? I'm not good enough for you..."

The question hung in the air between them, and Virgil stared at him in shock. "God, why would you even say that? You're beautiful, and kind, and one of the most loving people I've ever met. You give without expecting anything in return. You try to see both sides of an argument instead of just blindly stating your own opinions. You're polite to everyone, regardless of who they are. You don't judge people based on things out of their control. You're the best person I've ever had the honor of meeting. God, Lo, you don't see how amazing you are, do you?" 

Logan doesn't have an answer for that, and instead stares at Virgil in silent shock, eyes wide, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. Virgil reached out and brushed away the tears, gently sweeping his thumb across Logan's cheekbone.

"Loving you makes me forget how much I hate myself...I can give you all the love that I'll never give to myself..." He lets out a tiny cry, and Logan immediately pulls him close, shoulders shaking with repressed sobs. "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you...and somehow, you've decided to stay...."

Logan closed his eyes. "You deserve the world, Virgil."

They would sit in silence, wrapped in each other's arms, until Patton called them down for dinner. Roman would yell at Virgil, and Logan would defend him, and everything after that would spiral out of control. They'd make up in the morning.

But that would be hours after. For now, they're content to stay curled in the other's embrace, safe and sound, until they fell asleep. They'd deal with everything else later.

It would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> UM SHOUT OUT TO MY FRIENDS MIC AND CY FROM DISCORD FOR READING THIS TRASH I LOVE YOU BOTH SO FRIKKIN MUCH


End file.
